Fresh Teenage Ninja Princes
by BlackNoire
Summary: Set in 1987 universe. After realising that they never win due to certain circumstances, Krang tries a different approach to get what he wishes, which is world domination.
1. A fresh plan

Chapter 1: A fresh plan

Deep beneath the surface of the earth is nothing but rocks layered on top of another, though there are a few cliffs with massive jumps. The place is all brown and there's nothing but this in sight, nothing except for a large white structure, which is unbelievably tall and massive.

The structure is white and circular and rests on large gigantic caterpillar tracks. The main body of the structure appears to be made up of parts in different shapes like that of a football or soccer ball. On the structure are stairs leading to the top, which on it is what looks like a gigantic eye, a blue eye which blinks every now and then. Finally the structure has a large entrance and on the body are what appear to be numerous claws.

Inside this structure is a gigantic maze consisting of corridors and rooms that are very large and look rather futuristic, and one of them is what appears to be the control room.

The control room is gigantic, in white and has a glass tile floor, and is full of large computers, a massive screen and has tables full of different buttons, and next to the desks are chairs. This room also has different futuristic machinery which is designed for different unknown purposes, probably for experiments or to alter and combine different elements.

Inside this control room are 4 people, well I say 4 people because they all look rather different and they don't appear quite human to say the least.

One of them is definitely a human. He's a dark skinned human who wears black boots, black trousers as well as metallic chest armour along with a metallic samurai helmet and mask, which only reveals dark brown eyes. He wears on his lower arms braces with spikes on them and he wears what appear to be knuckle dusters with spikes on each of his hands, he wears similar things on his shoulders, and to top it off, he wears a large purple cape. He is very tall at about 6ft 2.

Another one of them is the same size though unlike the other one he doesn't wear many clothes. He is Caucasian with red shoes, red gloves and red pants though he doesn't wear anything else and he doesn't have any hair. Oddly enough the thing about this person is he's actually not a person, he is a robot designed to look like a person, and in the robot's stomach is a yellow space where inside sits an alien who's not from this planet at all. This alien is shaped liked a brain and on this brain are purple eyes, spiky teeth and on the brain are a couple of tentacles, with two at the back and two at the front which this thing uses as its hands because it has no hair, no legs, no arms, not even a body, it doesn't have any skin either.

"Stop rubbing it in! It's bad enough when that Shredder keeps making jabs about my body parts or rather lack of them, now I have to take it from this author?" The brain speaks angrily, making weird noises.

"Oh, stop complaining Krang the author is only describing you to the reader of this fanfic." The metal man replies.

"Oh really? He could just say that I'm a brain with tentacles Shredder, it's alright for you not having your body taken away from you." Krang the brain pleads grunting again.

"Oh quit whining at least you have the Tecnodrome which we're in right now; just be grateful that Dimension X your birthplace has granted you that." Shredder the man in metal responds.

"Hmm, when you put it that way they have been foolish enough to grant me this, it's too bad that despite all my brilliant plans to conquer Earth with all of my rock soldiers and your foot soldiers, as well as all of this mighty technology from Dimension X that we never succeeded in doing so. I guess having those two mutant morons of yours Bebop and Rocksteady doesn't help." The blob replies pointing it's tentacle at the other two.

They are indeed mutants, though with a head, two arms and two legs like that of a human. They also wear clothes as well, though they resemble animals, one of the animals is a rhinoceros though only his head resembles a rhino with his tusk and ears, though his eyes are yellow. He wears combat jeans with a belt, boots, and a yellow vest with a bandolier as well as a grenade, along with a machete on his back, he is very muscular and he has on his wrists a couple of bracers.

The other animal is a warthog and like the rhino, this only applies to his head with his pig like nose, a nose ring, tusks and pig shaped ears. He wears a necklace with animal teeth on them, as well as a chain around his wrist and a studded leather bracelet. He wears white trainers, black trousers as well as a red open top which shows his chest, and he like the rhino wears a bandolier, but he also wears shoulder pads made of turtle shells, along with some futuristic sun glasses which are purple like his Mohawk.

The pair of them is by a keyboard and an electronic one at that, and oddly enough the pig mutant plays just one note and keeps it held down, making an unusual electronic noise.

"Why on earth are these two non-brain mutants, playing that keyboard and not giving this place a good clean?" Krang yells in an aggressive manner speaking in a strange way that is quite distinctive.

"Oh we've already finished it." The pig man grunts like a pig.

"Yeah we were playing your theme song that plays whenever the Technodrome is shown, and we're shown to the audience." The rhino added.

"Yeah I know, but come here you two. I've got a new plan I've thought of though this plan will require guts and lots of them." The alien brain says in a more calm tone.

"Yeah which I'm guessing we'll have to provide being as how you don't have any guts whatsoever." Shredder says in a mocking tone only for him to laugh along with the two mutants.

"Oh you are always picking on me aren't you, and here I am thinking that we're finally getting on as partners." Krang says with sarcasm.

"Partners? Only out of convenience, in any case do you not think we act like a married couple? Besides which you don't seem to trust me, you even admitted you hated me." The Shredder pointed out.

"I was only joking, besides do you not think that it's rather unpleasant to pick on people like that? I'm pretty sure there's another dimension where some youth with big ears and hair along with some musician friend, keeps on picking on someone who happens to sound just like you." The evil brain says getting angry again.

"I knew you were joking and why would you have feelings? You're supposed to be a sadistic tyrant who wants to conquer the world and enslave it." The man in metal responds.

"True, I am a sadistic tyrant who wants to conquer the world, but that does not mean you can insult me. Do you not think that having my body taken away from me is insulting enough, or having you as my partner or even having your silly mutants Bebop and Rocksteady to do all the work? It may work for a good amusing television program, or perhaps this fanfic, but I don't want to be the butt monkey and I do not want to fail, it really gets under my skin when this always happens, and it's so hard to try and get my head around this, putting my finger on it, because then when that's done I can adapt and finally pat myself on the back for a job well done, mission accomplished." Krang moans.

"That's much too easy." Shredder replies only for him and the two mutants to laugh at the alien's expense causing it to growl in anger.

The mutants laugh the longest and the loudest, and before long the pig mutant presses a few buttons on the keyboard, and then plays a tune, a rather distinctive tune which is usually played on weddings.

"Oh very funny, implying that we are a married couple, I suppose we do act like one, though if the pair of us act like the married couple then what are you two? Just two brats who make life for parents a misery." The alien sighs, as his body language or rather his facial expression indicates his rage, even more so as I describe his reaction with making references to his body, or rather lack of it.

"Author!" The brain says.

"I think he must mean he likes us Rocksteady." The pig mutant grunts like a pig after talking.

"Hmm, it would be nice to be appreciated after all we do for them." The Rhino Rocksteady says.

"All you two do is keep failing for the pair of us, we try to conquer the world and you two cannot do one, not one thing right for us. You're supposed to be stronger, much tougher than those blasted turtles and yet they always outwit you, you can't even shoot for toffee when you have those guns." Shredder yells with much frustration, annoyed with how he has to put up with them two.

"Gee boss, if you're not happy with us why do you keep hiring us, you know we're only here for comic relief, just to keep the viewers happy with our stupidity." The pig Bebop grunts while explaining it to him in a smug voice.

"Yeah our stupidity, if you keep using us and we fail what does that make you, and I'm no intelligent being but don't you two screw up too?" The rhino adds milking it.

"Oh very funny, you would do well to know who gives the orders and who follows them around here? With this said you have inspired me with an idea. While at times we have all failed, I have come to the conclusion that we fail because in the scripts of the 1987 teenage mutant ninja turtles, which is the universe we're in now, we were destined to fail because of the audience such that the good guys must always win, and we're the bad guys with how we wish to enslave humanity and cause destruction, as well as death to the turtles and their master Splinter.

And so with this in mind, I have a new plan and considering that new plan as well as how we have someone else in charge of our destiny, an author for this fanfic rather than writers for a television series, I have more confidence that we can succeed. I will admit that maybe over confidence but it is something different, a new approach.

I have realised that the turtles will not be defeated and that is because of how they are the main characters, and since they are always trying to scheme in getting rid of us for good, and are always standing in our way, I have found a different approach.

Rather than trying to conquer this place or even Dimension X, there is a different universe I wish to conquer; somewhere I've discovered when I've found that you Shredder have been sounding quite different. The place happens to have a rich judge and a family who sounds just like you, he is in the same country in the same planet as us, though in a different universe, and if we can go to this universe and bring April O Neil and her bespectacled friend and leave the turtles behind, then we will have a better chance of conquering that Earth while the turtles will grieve at the loss of their friends, and they won't be as strong as they once were, while we will have a much better chance in conquering the new place we intend to go to." Krang says, as he imagines the plan, eager for it to succeed as he laughs in his strange bizarre manner.

"If we're trying to avoid those blasted turtles, why does part of your plan involve capturing their friends and how do you intend to take us all to this universe? You brain dead brain." Shredder says angrily, dismissing the alien's plan.

"Oh I wish you and the author would stop making fun of me, with this said you do make a very valid point, it's simply because of how the 1987 universe uh pre red sky is very funny, and I thought it would be humorous to take their friends while they struggle helplessly in finding out our location, when we'll be in a different dimension, conquering the world of the judge. He may take pleasure in taking huge bites out of crimes like tasty pizza, but with this crime, he won't be able to consume it even if it's swimming in a sea of cream sauce with onions floating on it. Heh heh bubblelah

It is important that we capture the reporter and her friend, as well as destroy the turtle com so that then they won't be able to call for help, and by the time the turtles will realise what's up, we'll be long gone." The alien brain explains.

"Hmm, but considering how we've failed before from doing evil things, isn't kidnapping them evil and won't this be a failure?" The man in metal asks, in an alarming manner.

"What happened to your confidence? And I thought I was the one who needed convincing with regards plans working. Yes it's evil hence why I'm doing it, but failures happen at the end of the script, this is chapter 1, it's hardly the end of the script is it. We won't fail, at least I hope so, it's all I've got if we're ever to succeed and usually we have some success at the beginning of a plan." Krang says making his alien grunts as he speaks.

"Maybe so, but just because we succeed initially doesn't mean that we won't fail eventually, it's not fair that we can't have just one piece of success, for one thing it's not good as it does not make us credible villains and it makes it so predictable when the turtles always win." Shredder speaks with frustration.

"Like I said, it's all we've got and who knows maybe with a different author and a plan that involves avoiding the turtles instead of crushing them, as well as a plan that involves going somewhere else, maybe doing that we'll succeed, if not there's always trying to come across as an anti-villain, or a well-intentioned extremist, hmmm I always wondered what's it like to be a goodie for once." The brain presses his tentacle above his eyes, as he talks, as if to suggest he's thinking.

"Very well, I suppose it's worth a shot, one only truly fails when they stop trying. Bebop, Rocksteady! Come with me." Shredder barks at his mutant morons.

"Hey I thought only Krang and Shredder called me names, coming boss." Rocksteady the rhino responds.

The pair of them then rushes towards Shredder only to trip up and fall on the floor next to his feet.

"Oh can't you even come to me without falling over and making idiots out of yourselves! Just get to the module, we're going kidnapping." Shredder says with much aggression.

"Aww, can't we just beat up the turtles? That's much more fun." The rhino begs.

"Snort, or at least destroying something that's what we enjoy doing the most boss." The warthog mutant adds.

"What and let those blasted turtles beat you like they always do?! No chance, and if you don't do as I say, I will beat you up myself then throw you out of the Technodrome, like an old useless jazz saxophone." Shredder responds in an angry manner.

"OK boss, sorry boss." The pair of mutants says sounding rather upset and quiet, as they don't get to do what they want.

As the few of them walk to a bunch of large pipes where next to them is what appears to be a gigantic white drill with small caterpillar tracks on each side, Krang sits in his robotic body and wonders whether they'll actually succeed in their plans, or will they fail like in every other episode.


	2. A refuge for the turtles

Chapter 2: A refuge for the turtles

Beneath the surface of the earth in another area, though this time this is closer to the surface of the earth are some sewers, though while there are plenty of sewers throughout various locations on earth, this one is different as its home to a group of animals, though not just any animals, but a special kind of animals.

These sewers are complicated and large considering the metropolis above it; it's full of tunnels with dirty water running through them, along with ladders leading to manhole covers on the streets. Though most of the paths are full of dirty water gushing through like a river, there is an area which isn't wet at all, an area consisting of a few rooms made of bricks, and this is where these animals live.

Though there are no windows, there is a fair amount of furniture for them oddly enough. One room consists of four bunk beds all stacked on top of another with a ladder next to it, each bunk bed being big enough for an average sized human to sleep in under the quilt that it has, and on the pillows there. To the other side is a table, a mirror, a lamp and a chair for them to sit though there is not a single wardrobe there, but there are a couple of pictures there however.

In another room there are a few sofas which surround a television, though there is also a table and a few pictures with Japanese writing on them. In a different room there is a fridge, a microwave and cupboards where food is kept though they are all in cans and of different things, from savoury items to sweet items. In this room are a few chairs surrounding a table with a red and white table cloth on it. There is another room and that consists of some incense, a purple mat as well as various ornaments from Japan. There is even another room which is full of beakers, flasks, different chemicals as well as cupboards containing different microscopes, and equipment as well as tables.

These rooms are inhabited by four turtles and a rat though these aren't any ordinary turtles and rat, as for one thing there are about the size of average humans and not only this, but they stand up right like them, and act and behave like them including speaking the English language.

All four turtles have an almost identical appearance consisting of two legs, two arms though their hands and feet consist of only a couple of fingers and toes respectively, they have a chest though it looks like a six pack and while they have a head, rather than them being round they are small at the top but big at the bottom. It's hard to describe but if you readers were to look at a mirror head on and look at your nose, then that is the shape of a turtle's head. Their chests are yellow, and their arms, legs and heads are green and they have on their backs a brown coloured large shell.

Though all 4 of them look the same, they have different weapons on their backs, different personalities, different voices and they do wear arm bands, wrist bands, eye masks and knee pads which are all in 1 colour which is unique to each turtle, and all of them wear belts with a different letter which I'm guessing is the first letter of each of their names.

One of the turtles has their limited clothing in purple, the belt's letter is D and it carries on its back a wooden Bo staff. Another one's clothing is orange, the letter is M, and it carries a couple of nun chucks. The third one has red for his colour scheme, the letter R for his belt and he carries a couple of Sais which look like small forks with longer blades. And last but not least the final turtle has blue for his colour scheme, the letter L for his belt, and for his weaponry he has two one handed swords.

As for the rat, it wears a pink kimono with emblems of some ancient clan, and on its feet are what appear to be white bandages. He has only a few fingers and toes though they appear to be quite sharp and his body is completely brown. Its head consists of quite a long snout with numerous teeth, as well as a black nose at the end.

All 5 of the creatures are in the room with a large mat sat down in a circle, and they appear to be meditating together, though the rat suddenly stops as if to suggest that he's spotted something most unusual.

"Is something wrong Master Splinter?" The turtle in blue asks.

"Not exactly Leonardo, just that we appear to be in a fanfic rather than the regular show we used to be in." Splinter the rat answers in his wise tone.

"A fanfic eh? What happened to our old TV show where we just break the fourth wall all the time, and I consistently make wise cracks all of the time?" The turtle in red says in a sarcastic cynical tone.

"Oh come on Raphael I like this author, he's totally awesome, look didn't you just make a wise crack right there bud?" The turtle in orange says in a certain accent which resembles his personality, which is similar to a surfer.

"Hmm this is true Michelangelo, though I wonder what adventures we'll be up to in this fanfic considering the ones we've been into in the 1987 series. I mean we've been in different dimensions, visited Europe, different planets and have encountered numerous people both villainous and heroic." The turtle in purple says as he thinks, wondering, trying to make sense of this.

"Yeah though some of the characters are better than others and for most of the early seasons if not all of them, we always seem to face that shred head and his pet brain Krang. I don't get how they are always trying to do evil in this world even though we always stop them in their tracks. Then again we always let them get away, which I suppose is down to the writers taking a pleasure out of tormenting us with this, still I guess this is so we can have various episodes for the fans." Raphael says while sighing at the end.

"I suppose there is that, though I always thought it's down to the idea that both good and evil being there, is a matter of the way things are, the endless struggle between both though I do have reason to believe that both are needed, as without bad no good can be done, and without good there is no hope, no optimism.

Speaking of good and evil, I sense that Shredder intends to leave this place, leave this dimension to somewhere else, a far-away place though I have no idea of where unfortunately." The wise rat in the kimono explains in his intelligent tone.

"Good, maybe we can finally get some peace around here now that tin can's gone along with his bozos Bebop and Rocksteady." The sarcastic red turtle remarks.

"Yes and not to mention less crime, and the city will be much safer and grow more prosperous. Ah that will mean we can relax more and not have to worry about Shredder conquering the world." Leonardo says with much relief.

"True but there will still be crime in this city, and other villains will do their best to take over the world, and perhaps they'll be even deadlier than Krang and Shredder." The wise sensei warns.

"Yeah, it won't take much for the new villains to outsmart the other ones, besides if there is the potential for new villains to arrive here in a matter of chapters, shouldn't we just stay here and guard New York from them, instead of pursuing Shredder even if he's your nemesis?" The rude turtle Raphael asks.

"That is exactly why, he is a villain that we must face and it isn't right that he be someone else's problem, and so therefore we need to find the means of going to where he's going to and stopping him there. Though I do not know where he is, I have a feeling that where he's going is somewhere important, it might be just a hunch but I feel he's going to a universe where an individual lives who happens to sound exactly like him. I feel that this individual is a good family man and has an honourable job, perhaps if we were to meet him, he will be a useful ally in our quest in defeating Shredder once and for all.

When Shredder leaves this place for good, while he will no longer be able to cause harm here, he will still be able to do so at his destination and that is something that cannot happen. Donatello, do you know if you will be able to find out where our old nemesis is going?" Splinter explains in a wise tone.

"Unfortunately not sensei, while I am able to search through the dimensions, there are just so many and it will take a long time and by that time stopping him could be impossible, and that is assuming we can find the right one which is doubtful. I wish we could track him but the problem is that we just don't know where he is to begin tracking him, and even if we use one of ourselves as bait to him, I highly doubt that the turtle coms will even work considering how they'll be out of range." Donatello the purple turtle explains, sounding rather stressed and frustrated that neither his scientific brain nor his inventions can help them.

"Don't sweat it Donatello, though with what you said that maybe why old shred head is moving somewhere else so we can't get him. Major bummer dudes, now he'll just terrorise someplace else and with impunity, how do we stop him?" Michelangelo the turtle in orange replies sounding quite upset with how it doesn't look like they'll be able to get Shredder.

"Hmm that is a good question Michelangelo, I guess all we can do for now is to make sure that April and Irma are safe. I have a gut feeling that Shredder will try and take them with him, though to be fair the plots usually involve the kidnapping of them, well April at least. I have a feeling that they are in danger and it won't be long before they get taken. We need to get them here, even if they are busy, after all it's better to be safe than to be sorry." Leonardo says while his body language clearly shows he's wondering what to do as leader of the turtles.

"Yes I agree with you Leonardo regarding this, I too fear that April and Irma will in fact be captured by Shredder, though I fear that he wants you to join them in hopes of bringing them here, so that he can capture you and bring him with you, you must be careful concerning this situation." The wise rat explains, his tone suggesting that he's deeply concerned.

"Thank you sensei but usually we manage to defeat them, after all when was the last time he's beaten us, 7 seasons of combatting each other and we always come out on top.

Though now that you mention it, don't you find it odd that old shred head would want to go to another dimension to get away from us, and yet would want to take us with him, that doesn't make any sense." Raphael asks though his tone suggests that their nemesis Shredder is rather silly to say the least.

"I admit that that does indeed sound rather odd but that is what my gut tells me, and I have a feeling that he may have a desire to capture you turtles because of where he is going. I can only hope that unlike what usually happens, April and Irma does not get captured and that Donatello can somehow find a way of finding out where Shredder is going, or me for that matter." The rat in the kimono says sounding quite alarmed with what he fears will inevitably happen.

It is then that Leonardo gets out a small device which is yellow at the bottom and is green at the top, it's appearance is like that of a shell and it opens up like a shell. When it opens up it shows a screen, as well as a few large buttons in a grid. Soon a female brunette with mid length hair with plenty of it around her head, appears on screen. She has brown eyes, pink lipstick and her top is yellow, her face shows concern as she wonders what's wrong.

"April here, is there something wrong Leonardo?" The lady on the device says in her usual friendly manner.

"Yes, we have reason to believe that Shredder intends to kidnap you and that he could do so at any minute, could you and Irma head for the hideout as quickly as you can?" Leonardo explains, his voice showing the urgency of this situation.

"I would like to but the boss wants me to do a news broadcast in a matter of a few minutes, I'll have to try and see if I can join you when I've finished off the broadcast." April replies sounding understanding, yet she shows through her body language that if she doesn't do the news broadcast she could get fired.

After which April then hangs up.

"Hmmm, looks like we'll have to go to April ourselves and do our best when Shredder comes for her, which I'm certain will be enough but just in case I propose that Raphael and Donatello go in first, and then me and Michelangelo can ambush our nemesis when he ambushes you. We must lure the tin canned menace into a false sense of security before bam we get him." The leader Leonardo says acting calm, despite the frustration that April isn't able to come to their hideout.

"Or just merely stop his scheme and he ends up getting away." The red turtle remarks.

"You may have a point but we cannot give up. One day Shredder will be defeated and he will be brought to justice and be sent to prison, let's go everyone, Turtle Power!" The leading blue turtle says with determination though all four of the turtles say the last two words of Leonardo's speech.

They all head out on specialised skateboards which have fans on the back of them, not letting the worry of Shredder leaving for good get to them, not letting the concern of April getting captured for who knows how many tries again.

Splinter meanwhile stands and watches the turtles leave as he wonders about what will happen this time around, he knows that the turtles will fight well, as he is their master who has trained them well, but even so while the turtles has always won in the past, something tells him that this will be different and this is because of how he knows that Shredder is moving to a new dimension, and more importantly he knows that he is not in the 1987 series but in my fanfic, me the author, and because of this he wonders whether the turtles will win like always, or will Shredder finally win, though he also wonders what will happen in the meantime?


	3. Making the front news

Chapter 3: Making the front news

Above the sewers is a modern city full of numerous tall skyscrapers, and it's bustling with all sorts of traffic and different people shopping. There are numerous bill boards as well advertising different products from pizza to karate lessons, as well as all sorts of fancy costumes.

It's a sunny day and there's not a single cloud in the sky, allowing the city to be bright making the people quite happy, as they wander around getting to their destinations. In the centre surround by roads is a sky scraper though with this particular one, it's taller than the others and on one side is the name channel followed by the number 6, along with a number 6 over a large revolving door, which has a small layer of concrete sticking out, acting as a roof for those that are about to enter, indicating that this is a building that reports the news in this city.

While the skyscraper appears regular even if it's tall and has the company name on it, inside is rather nice, modern and welcoming though it is quite basic.

The interior consists of a large lobby, with white walls, a pink carpet as well as wooden doors and different paintings on the walls. The ceiling is tiled and a few of them have lights which shine rather brightly. On one of the walls is the number 6 indicating the logo of the company. The 6 is in yellow on top of a black square on top of a blue circle, and is very large as it sits on a wall overlooking a large wooden desk, with a comfortable pink chair on it.

Sat on this desk is a young adult female with brown eyes, pink lipstick as well as brown hair in which some of it is held up in a scrunchie. She wears a large blue sweater, a long purple skirt with white leggings, brown penny loafers, as well as a leather watch on her right wrist along with large red glasses over her eyes.

Next to the desk is another female who like the first one has pink lipstick, but she wears no glasses and has shorter hair though it's more layered and is in an auburn colour. She also wears white knee length boots, yellow trousers and a yellow shirt which is unbuttoned showing a bit of her cleavage. She wears a leather watch on her left wrist and her clothes which resemble a jump suit, has numerous pockets all over the place.

"So what did the turtles want April?" The female with the glasses asked the lady in yellow.

"Oh just to let me know that they have reason to believe that Shredder wants to kidnap me Irma, which while he does seem to do that in a lot of the episodes, it's just tragic I'll be reporting the news in about a few minutes. The thing is that there's something about this though, I have a feeling it will be something different this time." April says as she's trying to think about what's going on.

"Yeah me too, my gut is telling me that we're no longer in the 1987 episodes and that we're now in a fanfic. Just as well because while you're fortunate to be a person who is important to these plots, with how you always call the turtles for help and can provide them with useful information, I don't feel relevant. I mean what do I do for the turtles, I'm just an occasional damsel in distress who can't seem to make up my mind on whether I like men or not.

It doesn't make sense because one minute I'm having fantasies about having a boyfriend being so desperate, yet the next I'm bashing them, it's really weird and while it would make sense for me to just try and get a boyfriend, at least have the author of this fanfic give me a purpose or at least have consistency. I'm hoping that's what he'll do." Irma says seemingly getting carried away from her explanation.

"Hmm and I thought I was the one out of the two of us who broke the fourth wall. Well you do do it sometimes but not as often as I do. Maybe you're right, maybe it is a new author and perhaps this time you will get a boyfriend, one who does his best and is ever so caring and desires to have a girlfriend just like yourself." The lady in yellow replies to her, her body language indicating that she's thinking.

Suddenly, April realises that she's supposed to be reporting at this very minute, but unfortunately for her as if on cue, a large man comes barging in, his facial expressions and his shaking fists clearly show anger.

He has short blonde hair, and he wears black shoes, grey trousers and grey blue shirt with a tie. He is also quite muscular judging from his hairy lower arms.

"APRIL!, you're supposed to be reporting the news right now, come on get over here or you'll be reporting to the job centre because of UNEMPLOYMENT! You too Irma, I was supposed to have that weather report an hour ago!" The man yelled before storming off.

"My apologies Mr Thompson, I'll be there right away. See you later Irma, I shouldn't be too long and hopefully I'll be able to see the turtles soon, and hopefully then I can find out what's really going on." April says as she runs off and waves to her friend.

"Yeah I really do wonder what's going on, I don't suppose the author will tell me, oh I hope I don't get kidnapped again, my boss will probably fire me if I don't get those reports done, aww it's so difficult to do, maybe being kidnapped won't be so bad considering how difficult it will be." Irma sighs.

With reluctance the bespectacled receptionist does her reports, despite clearly not enjoying it or being sure on what to do, clearly hoping for something to happen so that at least she can be excused.

Suddenly as if on cue, three people come in only for Irma to notice that it's not people or at least two of them are not people, they're mutants and not just any mutants, they're Bebop and Rocksteady, and the third one who is dressed in metallic armour, is none other than Shredder himself.

"Hello there what do you three want….Ahhhh!" Irma screamed at the sight of them three.

"We want to know where that reporter woman is for our boss." Rocksteady says, smiling as he holds what appears to be a dart gun in his hands.

"And you're going to tell us where she is or else!" Bebop adds also having the same weapon as his partner in crime, pointing it at the young woman.

Irma screams her head and tries to run away, but she gets shot down quickly from a dart which causes her to feel ever so drowsy, making her fall down quickly before snoring rather loudly.

The pair of mutants give each other a high five as part of their celebration for their success, even though it's not a turtle but Irma and it was an ambush. The Shredder then decides to scold them as a result.

"What are you two bug brains celebrating for, this isn't April and there is still the matter of capturing her as well as the potential fight between us and the turtles, which at the rate we're going is bound to happen real soon. I'll tie up this woman, you two go and find April and don't report back, until you've either captured her or you're in trouble you got that?" Shredder yells as well as shaking his fist.

As soon as the man in metal has finished talking, he suddenly hears two people come charging in, and they soon recognise them from their appearances to be the teenage mutant ninja turtles, and from the colour scheme of their limited clothing, to be Raphael and Donatello.

"You mean this trouble shred head? What are you up to this time?" The turtle with the red bandana Raphael spoke with much sarcasm.

"Nothing my aggressive amphibians should worry about. Rocksteady, go find April and you Bebop, look after the woman you've captured!"

"Sure thing boss!" The mutants say to him before getting into positions.

"Time's up Shredder, you're going to get beat again." Raphael said with much confidence.

"I like to see you try shellbacks!" The Shredder responded as he gets out his sword and is ready to fight.

Though the villain is concerned that he'll get stopped by the turtles and his henchmen will fail like they always do, he only hopes that with them being in a fanfic rather than an episode from the 1987 series, that he may have a chance as he comes up with a strategy in dealing with the turtles, even if individually they are of equal strength and its two on one.

Donatello makes his first move, but considering how his Bo staff is made of wood whereas Shredder's sword is made of sharp metal, the villain merely breaks the staff in two with one swipe, leaving just Raphael who's armed with two Sais. Out of kindness the turtle with the red colour scheme, gives one of his sais to the other turtle, and with their weapons in hand they try to disarm Shredder while he does the same thing, as the age rating of this fanfic like the rating of the original TV series, is such that they do not wish to stab the other, merely to disarm and make their opponent surrender.

The thing is that what ends up happening is that they just clash their weapons as quickly as possible, though even if it appears to be a stalemate, all the Shredder needs to do is to buy time for his minion but because of how the main antagonist knows that Rocksteady is rather incompetent to say the least, he doesn't like the idea of having to keep up with them only for it to be a seemingly never ending stalemate, but for him he is at least trying to come up with a new strategy as the turtles are doing.

The tin man decides a change in tactic and considering how he wears metal bracers on his wrists with spikes on them, he decides to use them to deflect the blows of the Sai, while he's trying to see if he can disarm his opponent with one strike of his weapon. In fact what does end up happening is that Raphael's Sai gets tangled with one of the blades on Shredder's left wrist, and with lightning speed the villain strikes the trapped Sai hard, forcing Raphael to let go of his weapon.

The thing is that just after that incident, shred head merely strikes the Sai that's in Donatello's hand off so that now both turtles are disarmed, this pleases the villain in metal but the turtles will not give up.

"Hah you've just got lucky, we've still got plenty of fight left in us. If you think you're so tough why don't you see if you can beat us bare handed?" The turtle in red spoke with sarcasm and defiance.

"My pleasure though you should be aware that while I'll be surprised if Hamato Yoshi has taught you unarmed combat, I am very skilled in the art of karate, and you'll be very foolish to take me on." The shredder laughs after speaking.

Both turtles angrily try and punch him in the head, but he dodges it.

"Like I said you'll be very foolish to take me on, even if you were to hit me, my metal armour is super strong and it would hurt you very much." The tin head gloats and laughs again.

"Maybe, but we're not giving up, we refuse to bow down to you Shredder." Raphael continued his attitude.

The turtles then try again as even though Shredder dodged it, they know they have no choice but to continue attacking, hoping that the two of them fighting at such a speed will mean that their opponent will end up providing an opening, due to the amount of attacks he needs to dodge or block considering he's out numbered. For the amphibians however, Shredder manages to catch one of their incoming punches, not only this but with Raphael's arm caught with one hand, the tin man quickly throws him to the ground behind him.

Though the cool rude turtle Raphael thinks that the throw will allow him to attack Shredder from the rear, the move meant that Bebop is able to fire his dart at him, without fear of harming his boss and that's what ends up happening, as the turtle with the red gear remarks on this, and not long afterwards he lies down knocked out, sleeping.

Donatello refuses to give up but with it just being him on his own now, the odds no longer appear to be in his favour, and both the turtle and the tin man know this yet still the scientific turtle with the purple colour scheme, continues to punch repeatedly. Even if his attacks are consistently being dodged by Shredder he knows he must keep up the offense so that his opponent won't be able to knock the reptile down.

"Get ready to fire again Bebop." Shredder calls out.

"Sure thing boss." The warthog mutant grunts as he reloads his dart gun, ready to fire on his boss's command.

Hearing this shocks Donatello and he knows just what his opponent is up to, but he doesn't feel he can simply run away and leave them to get away with kidnapping Irma and April, he would like to use his turtle com and call for help because he knows that they'd be able to defeat their opponents, but doing so would result in Shredder just taking it away from him, and his distraction would result in his defeat. With these thoughts the turtle in purple has no choice, but to continue fighting and hope that the other turtles will realise what's up and come and help.

Eventually with it being a one on one fight, the Shredder quickly finds an opening and rather than punching or kicking the turtle at any part of his body, he grabs him and pushes him to the inside of the reception area, so that Bebop can shoot a dart at him which knocks him out cold and puts him to sleep.

This causes Shredder to laugh in hysterics and this puts a smile on Bebop's face, as he feels that for once he has done something correct considering how he knows that back in the television series, he and his friend Rocksteady would always screw things up and are usually the reason why their schemes of world domination fail. As if on cue Rocksteady returns with a sleeping April draped over his shoulder and so with joy, Shredder gets on his communicator to talk to his partner in crime Krang.

"Good news Krang, we've captured April and Irma, but I've also managed to capture two of the blasted turtles, we'll be heading for the module as soon as possible." Shredder reported cheerfully.

Krang then makes funny voices which suggest he's laughing.

"For once you've done something right, now get here as soon as possible before the other two turtles show up, I'm looking forward to finally succeeding after all of these failures." The alien replied.

"Indeed." Shredder responded only for him to order his two henchmen to pick up the turtles while he carries the two females back to the module, which while it's not far away, it is considering how they now have to carry two turtles and two adult females together.

While the trio are happy to have succeeded in this part of the plan and taking out two of the four teenage mutant ninja turtles, they know that they can't let their guard down and they fear that there's nothing to stop the other two from knowing somethings up, finding out its them behind it, finding them and taking them out, but all they can do is to just carry on with their plan and just hope for the best as they head for the module.

It soon dawns upon them though that the people will be suspicious seeing them out in public, with the outfits that they're wearing along with carrying such people as the two turtles and two Channel 6 employees, but again they have no choice but to carry on and rely on their techniques, if they get into any trouble with any potential police officers that may come their way.

Despite this they continue to wonder whether this is the start of a plan finally working or if is this merely a tease, a false sense of victory when really they'll be defeated like always, they also wonder when the remaining turtles will realise something is up, and whether there actually is nothing they can do, or will they just simply try and find a way of tracking them down and defeating them like always. All they can do is to wait and see while they try out their plan in which the next stop is to the module, after which is to the technodrome and then a new dimension which has a connection to Shredder and perhaps to all of them heading over there.


	4. Meanwhile at the new destination

Chapter 4: Meanwhile at the new destination

In somewhere else meanwhile, is the very place that both Shredder and Krang wish to go to, the other dimension. Though the thing with this dimension, is that it is very similar to the dimension they were from, but this dimension has different people even if it has exactly the same nations.

And it is in this new one that they wish to go to the same nation, which matches the one of their own dimension, though instead they wish to go to a different place in the same nation, which currently has the same time of day and exactly the same sort of weather, as where the turtles are. This place is the place which fascinates the Shredder no end, considering how he believes there is a judge who has a family in this place, who sounds exactly like him, and this judge is quite a wealthy man.

The judge owns a very large white mansion, which has two floors with what appears to be a balcony on the roof which expands outwards like a circle, and the balcony is supported by stilts. On each side are eight large windows, four on the upper floor and four on the lower floor. Next to the mansion is a large garage which holds a blue station wagon, and a fancy silver Mercedes. There is also a swimming pool, a Jacuzzi and a massive garden outside of this magnificent mansion.

This mansion has numerous massive rooms, but one particular room of interest, is the living room which is large and open plan. There are numerous entrances to this room, the one to the left leads to the kitchen which is open plan, and has a round table where they eat along with a unit to prepare their food along with a sink, a fridge, a microwave and numerous cupboards.

The one to the right leads to the lobby where the guests enter into the house, and finally there is the back consisting of double glass doors with white wood, which splits the glass into squares, and the door leads to the massive garden where this is a swing sofa, chairs and table, along with a barbeque cooker there. There is also a pool house which is large enough for someone to live in.

In the living room are some curved carpeted stairs, and on the walls are various paintings of different pop culture, and adjacent that wall is a hi fi and a shelf full of different books and CDs. Next to the stairs is a large plant pot with a nice large green plant, full of leaves growing on it, and there are a couple more of these plants next to the entrance to the garden. The floor is of a dark wood though in the centre, is a large rug and on the rug is a table and surrounding this are: a large white 3 seater sofa, a couch to the left along with another one on the right, and a television and video player.

Inside the living room is the judge and his family, consisting of his wife, his two daughters, his son, his nephew as well as due to his own wealth: a butler.

The judge in question, is a large bald black man with a beard and he wears a yellow long sleeved shirt, with a blue knitted waist coat and dark blue trousers and shoes. He sits on the centre sofa at the centre, calmly watching the television as it announces the news.

The judge's wife is also black and she has an average sized afro on her head, and wears red lipstick and blue eyeshadow, as well as large gold ear rings that go over her ears. She wears a few gold chains on her neck, along with a multi coloured long sleeved shirt as well as white trousers. She is currently sitting next to the judge on the left.

Regarding the judge's daughters, one of them is a young adult in her early twenties, while the other is in her mid-teens. The oldest one like her mum, has what appears to be an afro only it's a lighter in colour and is more frizzy. She's wearing a long sleeved white shirt with massive sleeves, as well as black trousers. The youngest one has very long black hair though it's tied in a pony tail with a pink scrunchie. She wears pink plimsoles and black leggings, which go to her thighs along with a white short sleeved shirt, as well as a pink cardigan with white polkadots. Both of whom sit on arm chairs with the youngest on the left, and the oldest on the right.

The judge's son who's slightly younger than the eldest daughter, has short black hair, though it appears to grow quite a bit on the top which must be the fashion of the period, he has a fairly long moustache though it's only over his lips. He wears a long sleeved purple shirt with cream coloured trousers though unlike the others, he is watching the television while standing.

The judge's butler has very short black hair with a black beard which like his hair is also very short. He wears a black suit with a tie in which his white collar is folded over it, and he also wears a grey waistcoat. He stands next to the judge's son and though he does his best to stand patiently, his body language shows signs of irritation.

And last but by no means least, is the judge's special late teenage nephew, who appears to be well famous as if he's the main character of his own show. His clothes are more of a contrast to the others as he wears red trousers, what appears to be a red denim jacket, a yellow t shirt, construction shoes along with a red cap worn backwards covering his hairstyle, which is very similar to the judge's son. He also wears a small sleeper earring in each ear.

"Heh ain't that right and my name is Will Smith from West Phillie, and this is my own show about me a guy straight from da hood, who has moved to his rich uncle in his fabulous mansion, ain't that right Uncle Phil?" The young man in red speaks in a distinctive tone, almost as if he is singing in a special way known as rapping.

"Yes Will, and you do know why you have moved don't you? It's so that you can learn how to pull your own weight." The large judge replies calmly yet with a hint of menace.

Suddenly Will finds himself deeply amused by what his uncle just said, but then he bursts out laughing and is in complete hysterics.

"That's too easy, and I thought I was here due to an idea of a script, though this time I appear to be in some sort of fanfic rather than a television show." Will replies after managing to calm down after what felt like minutes of laughing, almost to the point of crying.

"Oh you found that funny, well let's see how funny being grounded for 10 years and not being allowed to breathe for the next 6 weeks sounds?" The large judge speaks calmly but in a voice which suggests he has ultimate power over Will, and that it's in Will's own interest not to forget that fact.

While the judge's nephew finds himself frustrated, particularly with how he remembers being told this as well as the judge's youngest daughter being told about being grounded, and having those two punishments combined, he merely nods and accepts it considering how that's what usually happens, considering how much trouble both himself and his male cousin can get into sometimes.

"Fanfic, you mean like an author? Where is this author? Is it a guy? A handsome one? Ooh I like to meet someone who's so handsome and charming, and will just give me $300 like every minute, so that I can buy all the dresses and get to dress like all those famous celebrities out there." The oldest daughter remarks, though her voice suggests that she isn't particularly bright.

The others then give her a funny look, as if to say how they do not approve of what she says in the slightest.

"That's just like you miss Hilary, always just wants money, "Dad I need $300, dad I need $300, dad I need $300." What makes you think that this author would be interested in some selfish woman like yourself, who just takes and takes and takes, and just appreciates him for how handsome and charming he is as well, as all the money he gives? Don't you think you should have something to offer the author? And what makes you so sure you even know what gender this author is?" The butler remarks in a sarcastic tone.

At first the family gives the butler a shocked and disapproved look, but then they think that he's got a point, even if he wasn't exactly pleasant with what he had to say to them, Uncle Phil wanted to say something in response, but he too felt that the butler had a point and that his eldest daughter does ask him time and time again for $300, just to buy an expensive item of clothing. Instead his eldest daughter responds in hopes of defending herself, even it looks as though the family are on the butler's side.

"And what's wrong with having a handsome charming boyfriend to provide me with lots of money? In any case I thought that since I keep asking money from my daddy, it would be a nice change to ask for it from my boyfriend, besides do you actually know the author by any chance considering you'd say such a thing?" Hilary protests as she speaks to the butler.

"Not much, just that he's from the same country as me, I highly doubt he'd be interested in you however." The butler responds calmly with a hint of disgust.

"I wonder what the author is like though, he might actually be incredibly clever like myself." The son of Uncle Phil says as his mind is wondering.

The family then look at the son with the same sort of looks as they gave to Hilary, the butler and to Will.

"Clever like yourself? If you was so clever why would you do so many silly things and act ever so childish and be naive at times?" The butler remarks with sarcasm once again.

"I can't help but wonder what exactly does Will mean when he said about being in a fanfic written by an author, instead of a television show? Too bad he's not allowed to speak heh heh heh heh.

With that said I wonder what it will be like to have your fate, your journey decided by an author? I know we've had some adventures and numerous antics with Will coming here. I wonder what more there is to come. I wonder if maybe I'll meet someone special, a famous person, well known from somewhere else, someone who resembles me." Uncle Phil says as his body language clearly indicates him thinking about the concept of being in someone's fanfic.

"Someone who resembles you sir? Dear lord imagine two large judges ,I doubt we have enough farmland to support one as it is, without there being two of them, not to mention I cannot bear being ordered around by two of you, one is enough." The butler says still in his same tone.

Though Will doesn't say anything because he dares not speak, his facial expression clearly shows how much he agrees with the butler, and how he himself doesn't like the idea of two Uncle Phils either.

"Geoffrey do you always have to comment on my girth? You could at least put a lot more thought into it, with regards your commenting on it like I told you before, or better still think about who actually pays your wages. In fact that goes to the rest of you, anyone referencing my weight will be thrown out of the house for good." The large uncle replies calmly, though his voice clearly shows authority and the butler he's talking to knows this quite well.

"Very good sir." Geoffrey the butler says as calm as possible, as well as to try and display his body language such that the threat from his master, means absolutely nothing to him.

As if on cue, the door rings and the butler with much enthusasim, announces that he'll answer the door and heads for there at once, relieved that this distraction has taken place so that he's not stressing over the threat of his employer, considering how he wishes to be paid more, yet it's not easy for him to find work.

It's not long before the entire family is looking at the entrance from which Geoffrey walked through to the answer the door, eager to see who it is. Is it someone they know as a friend or is it a neighbour, or is it in fact someone famous which Uncle Phil has said himself, a few of them even think that it could in fact be a producer or an author, or even the very author of this fanfic.

With disappointed looks on their faces, except for the youngest daughter as well as the wife of the judge and Will, they find that it's someone they know personally. This person is black and he wears sunglasses and has a similar hairstyle to Will, furthermore his outfit consists of jeans as well as a distinct white shirt with burgundy patterns, along with two orange stripes, one which goes over the chest area, and the other at the bottom of his shirt.

"Mr Jazz." Geoffrey says calmly.

"Hey everybody, I'm here to see my best friend Will." Jazz says sounding quite cheerful and friendly.

"Will I'm afraid is grounded for 10 years." Phil answers calmly yet there is a smirk on his lips.

"What for? Did Will blow up the kitchen again and all your turkeys, butter balls, tiny onions swimming in a cream sauce, as well as all the sweet potato pies have been destroyed?" Will's friend replies with a smirk on his face.

Immediately afterwards Uncle Phil gets up from the chair and calmly yet fairly quickly walks towards Jazz, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, as he then guides him to the front door, only to open it as the sound of quiet tapping at a vigorous frequency is heard outside, and he quickly throws him out the house, only for Jazz to make his iconic scream as he's thrown out onto the lawn, the intention being that he'll roll into the street.

Suddenly though just before Uncle Phil shuts the door, he hears a strange rumbling sound which is quite serious coming from the ground beneath them, or more specifically behind them somewhere in the garden perhaps.

"Is that you Mr Banks? That rumbling is very alarming." Jazz remarks as the rumbling clearly frightens him.

Though normally the judge is keen to put Will's friend in his place for such a remark, the rumbling is very alarming for him, though despite this nothing is crashing down and the ground isn't being split up, it's merely shaking quite a bit.

And so with this situation, Phillip Banks decides to head over to where it's coming from, and investigate to see what that rumbling is about, though he has a feeling it may have something to do with what his pain in the neck but good natured nephew said earlier.

He just hopes that his family is alright and are not in danger, as he thinks about his family members as well as the names of those family members a lot: Vivian his wife, Ashley his youngest daughter, Carlton his son, Hilary his oldest daughter, Geoffrey his butler and Will Smith his nephew. Are they alright, are they in one piece or are they hurt and if so, how serious is it?


End file.
